


Better

by Pushtheskyaway



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel One-shot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pushtheskyaway/pseuds/Pushtheskyaway





	Better

There were lots of things Cas loved about Dean. His smell, of leather and gunpowder, the way his smile lit up his whole face. His occasional bursts of goofiness. The way he called his brother “Sammy,” and put him before everything. These were things Cas had always loved about Dean. Newer things he found he loved just as much were the way that Dean would kiss his neck, always focusing more on making Cas feel good than on himself. How his muscles, powerful after so many years of hunting, rolled under the skin on his shoulders and back. How he bit the inside of his lips when he was nervous and how Cas could feel the nibbled patches with his tongue.   
There were other things Cas didn’t like so much about Dean – his reliance on alcohol, for one thing, and his refusal to believe that he was anyone of worth, no matter how many times Cas told him he was. What would he do without him? What would Sam be like, alone? The last time Dean left Sam he got hooked on demon blood, Cas reminded Dean. Of course you’re needed. Of course you’re worth something. Dean never seemed to believe him, but Cas kept saying it.  
Most of the time, though, Dean looked happy in this new, strange way of being, when Cas lived with them in the bunker, sharing a bed with Dean every night and accompanied the boys on hunts. There had been no big announcement to Sam of their new-found intimacy, but they had made no effort to conceal the fact that they came out of the same room every morning – Dean having slept, Cas having meditated lightly and watched Dean’s profile – and Sam had seemed pleased by the arrangement. Once, when they’d been watching TV together and Dean had gone to get them more beers, Sam had leant over to Cas and said “Thank you. He’s so much better.”   
Cas had answered automatically – “You’re welcome, Sam,” but later, as Dean snored gently, he’d remembered and felt a sort of pride – "he’s so much better". Cas watched Dean, and realised that yes – he was better. So was Cas. Everything, in fact, was better now.


End file.
